<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who’ll Stop the Rain by ebineez01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045597">Who’ll Stop the Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01'>ebineez01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tour of Duty (1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Shower Sex, Slash, Vietnam War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebineez01/pseuds/ebineez01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McKay and Percell have an unexpected late night meeting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John McKay/ Danny Percell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who’ll Stop the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First Lieutenant Johnny McKay cursed when the tepid water spluttered and died. It was bad enough when that happened once during a shower and you had to change to another one, but he’d gotten back late from a mission and now, at just past midnight, this was the last shower head in the officers shower block...and they were all fucking dry! He needed this shower damn it! He scrubbed his hands over his face and let out a frustrated sigh, thinking that wasn’t the only thing he needed. He’d been either scheduled on duty or covering for other pilots for so long now, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d managed to make it into Sin City for a little relief. Shaking his head slightly, he wrapped his towel around his waist, pulled on his boots, picked up his soap and headed for the enlisted showers hoping he’d find some water there.</p><p>Danny Percell grabbed up his shower kit and headed out of the Team Viking hooch thinking about the unfairness of life, still not able to understand how he and Taylor had both followed the same route back to the team hut from being on perimeter guard, and yet <em>he’d</em> been the only one to trip and fall face first into a two foot deep mud puddle left by the early evening storm. “Taylor probably tripped me,” he mumbled under his breath as he headed into the showers. He glanced up when he heard a shower running to see Lieutenant McKay already there. “Oh, I’m sorry LT, thought this was the enlisted shower,” he called in a low voice not wanting to rouse the base.</p><p>Johnny turned. “It’s okay Percell,” he replied, with an easy smile. “You’re not dreamin’, this is the enlisted shower, and thank the gods it still has some warmish water left this time of night.”</p><p>Danny smiled as he walked further into the half open, shed like structure, placing his shower bag on the shelf on the outside wall. He liked Lieutenant McKay, not as much as his own LT of course, but both men had earned his respect and that of his whole team, time and again.</p><p>Johnny watched as Danny Percell undressed, his eyes travelling down over the other man’s broad back to...Johnny’s eyebrows rose as Percell dropped his pants. <em>Now that is one fine looking ass,</em> he thought to himself. Never let it be said that Johnny McKay wasn’t the quintessential ladies man, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t appreciate a fine male form when he saw one.</p><p>Danny was humming to himself as he readied himself for his shower, hearing the soothing rain like sound of McKay’s still running behind him. Turning around he flicked on the single tap that would soon have him standing under his own lukewarm spray. Closing his eyes he stepped under the water and ran his hands back through his sandy blond hair, feeling the half dried mud start to run from his body. Letting out a contented sigh, he lifted his head, opened his eyes...and was instantly caught by the dark, heated gaze of his superior officer.</p><p>McKay was never shy about what he wanted, and right now, as he watched Danny Percell soap up that spectacularly muscled body, he knew exactly what he wanted. He decided that he’d semi-subtly put out the feelers, and if the other man wasn’t receptive, he could quickly switch tack and make the whole thing about something else more innocent. “So Percell, what’s got you all...<em>dirty</em>...tonight?” he enquired, his eyes not so subtly checking the other man out. “Didn’t think Viking went out today?”</p><p>Danny felt the heat rise in his cheeks at the LTs question, mortified to feel something else rising at the tone he’d asked it in as the man seemed to caress him with his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked away, turning his back to McKay before he replied. “No, we didn’t,” he agreed. “Taylor pushed me into a mud puddle on the way back to the hooch from bein’ on perimeter guard.” He closed his eyes briefly thinking he must’ve sounded like an idiot. The low chuckle he received in return raised goosebumps on his skin, as it sent a shiver down his spine.</p><p>Johnny didn’t miss the flush coming over the other man’s skin, and he knew damn well it wasn’t due to the temperature of the water. A small grin pulled at the corner of his mouth. He also hadn’t missed Percell’s burgeoning erection as he’d turned away from him. “Well, remind me to thank Taylor the next time I see him,” he said quietly.</p><p>Momentarily forgetting about his own rapidly growing predicament, Danny spun to face the LT, wondering if he’d misread what the other man had said. One glance down confirmed he hadn’t. “Ah...well I think I’m pretty well done LT,” he croaked.</p><p>“Doesn’t look like it to me,” Johnny argued as he took a step closer and ran a finger along Percell’s jawline, streaking the mud still left there.</p><p>Danny closed his eyes at the sensation the other man’s touch brought about in him.</p><p>“Leave ‘em closed soldier,” Johnny ordered, his touch becoming more firm as his hand smoothed down over Percell’s strong shoulders. “If you want to...” he added, letting his subordinate know that he was free to leave at any time.</p><p>Eyes staying firmly shut, Danny debated what he should do; he’d never done anything with another guy before. But was it really that different he wondered as the LTs hand moved lower, down over his chest, then lower still.</p><p>Johnny had given Percell an out by suggesting he keep his eyes closed. Plausible deniability. They’d taught that one at OCS, but he was reasonably sure they didn’t have this particular scenario in mind when they’d written the manual. As long as Percell kept his eyes closed he could imagine McKay was whoever he wanted him to be, and Johnny knew there was a pretty good chance it wouldn’t be him.</p><p>It didn’t take Danny long to make up his mind when he felt fingers that weren’t his tease low across his belly. He groaned and gripped the low wall in the middle of the showers as he felt a hand wrap around his heated flesh. Danny was still reasonably young, but he’d had his share of encounters with women, mostly since he’d been in country, and there was absolutely no mistaking the strong, sure hand that had started to work him for anything but what it was. And damn, if the owner of that hand didn’t know exactly what he was doing with it as he slowly moved from root to tip and back again. By this time Danny was too far gone to give one flying fuck who the hand belonged to, knowing only that he wanted to soak it up, desperate to share in the touch of another human being. He looked up to find the lieutenant’s eyes on him and he growled low in his throat as he pushed the other man against the timber wall he’d been leaning against, rewarded with the full megawatt Johnny McKay grin.</p><p>“Nice of you to join us Percell,” McKay purred as he continued to jerk the other man off.</p><p>“You really can be a fucking smart mouthed son of a bitch,” Percell growled as he pressed his body against the other man’s and reached down to take a hold of McKay, roughly tugging on his rigid cock, gratified to see that shit eating grin falter if only for a moment.</p><p>“You like thinking about this smart mouth Percell?” McKay asked as he pinched the end of his cock.</p><p>Danny smiled as he leant further into the other man. “Right now I’m likin’ thinkin’ ‘bout what I’d like that smart mouth to be doin’.”</p><p>Johnny’s hips jerked forward as he began to fuck into Percell’s fist in earnest. “Tell me,” he breathed. “Tell me what you want me to do with my smart mouth.”</p><p>Danny’s other hand moved up to the back of McKay’s neck. “I wanna push you to your fuckin’ knees and watch you wrap those cherry lips around my thick cock...” His own words were affecting him like he couldn’t imagine. “Then I’d fuck your mouth until you were chokin’ on me, and you’d still be beggin’ me for more...” he ground out.</p><p>“My my, that’s an awfully dirty mouth for a nice country boy from Montana,” Johnny teased. “And I hate to rain on your parade, but I’m not getting down on my knees and blowing you in the showers...” He tightened his grip, bringing his other hand down to squeeze Percell’s balls as he leant in close, his lips brushing the other man’s ear. “I’ll save that for our second date...”</p><p>The combination of the other man’s words and his firm touch were too much for Danny as he thrust forward one more time, blowing his load all over McKay’s hard stomach.</p><p>Johnny could feel Percell pulsing in his grip, his hot cum streaking his skin, a startling contrast to the tepid water cascading over them. Johnny hissed as Danny’s hand tightened on him, squeezing almost viciously as he rode out his orgasm, but it was catching sight of those brilliant blue eyes as Percell looked up at him, that sent Johnny hurtling over the edge, finally granting him the release he’d been so desperate for.</p><p>Percell brought both hands up to support himself, but ended up half laying on McKay anyway. They stayed like that for a long moment, chests heaving, panting for breath, before Danny stood up straight and took a step back, not sure what he would find when he caught the other man’s eye. They looked at each other a moment before a smile began to slowly spread across Johnny’s face, and Danny found he couldn’t help but return it, for some reason feeling a little shy about it, now it was all over.</p><p>McKay’s smile softened at the look on Danny’s face and he brought his hand up, his thumb stroking across those soft lips.“Now there’s my country boy,” he murmured and was pleased to see the other man blush.</p><p>Danny’s brow furrowed as McKay started to laugh and he crossed his arms defensively over his chest. “Well...and what’s so damn funny all of a sudden!?” he demanded.</p><p>“You’ve been in the shower all this time Percell...and you still haven’t managed to get all that mud off...”</p><p>Danny slowly dropped his arms, a small smile coming to his own lips. “Yeah, well...I guess I kinda got distracted...”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>